borutofandomcom-20200213-history
A Ninja's Job
Team Konohamaru finishes a mission of capturing a runaway pet, much to Boruto's chagrin. They return the pet to its owner. Boruto voices his displeasure with the simple, neighbourhood based missions they've been assigned so far. Sarada points out those are the missions usually assigned to genin. At the mission assignment desk, Boruto requests a flashier mission. Konohamaru points out that Boruto probably got the wrong impression about missions, since missions with combat against other shinobi, like his first mission, are very rare in times of peace. Konohamaru points out their former classmates are also doing similarly low-key missions, and adds that through these missions, they get to learn about the village. Boruto asks if Naruto fed him that line. A news report informs them that an armed robbery was stopped by Kiba and Rock Lee. Boruto buys a newly released game, a sequel to a game he really likes, and offers to teach Mitsuki so they can play together. Sarada informs Boruto and Mitsuki they've been summoned by Konohamaru to deal with a bank robber, which sparks Boruto's interest. Boruto is disappointed by the scene at the bank. They're greeted by captain Kōtarō Fūma of the police force, who is in charge of the situation. There are no hostages, and their mission is to talk the robber out of exploding himself along with the bank. Despite being disappointed by the situation, Boruto is still committed to finish the mission. He goes inside the bank by himself, trying to act as a negotiator, and then as a hostage for the robber, all the while noting the robbers ineptitude. Boruto doesn't find Haguruma to be someone who would rob a bank, and Haguruma tells him how he was fired from his job. He was a game programmer, and after he and his team had to deal with an unforgiving schedule, they decided to file a complaint against their boss. The boss somehow learned of it, and fabricated evidence that Haguruma was selling company secrets to rivals, leading to his firing. After being made an example for the other employees, no other company would hire him, and with no income, his debts piled up. Boruto identifies with Haguruma when he mentions not longer caring about the job since others didn't know what befell him. Haguruma feels better having told Boruto his story, and activates the bomb. He feels blowing himself up the day the last game he worked on is released will be a good final protest against his boss. Boruto reveals he just bought the game, and that he was a great fan of the first one. Boruto's passion for the games moves Haguruma, who gives up blowing himself up. When he can't deactivate the bomb because of issues with the trigger, Boruto instead fries the device with Lightning Release. Boruto comes out of the bank with Haguruma. At the police station, the captain informs the team that after seeing that the device would not have caused any casualties, and that Haguruma was under extreme emotional duress, his punishment is not likely to be severe. When Mitsuki asks what Haguruma will do now, Boruto asks Denki to find him a job at his family's company. Captain Kōtarō informs Konohamaru that someone instigated Haguruma into barricading himself in the bank. Just then, a fellow officer gives him surprising news. Outside, masked individuals are on the move.